Forever Yours
by Asterfangirl12
Summary: Tanakari's true feelings for Haine are revealed as she opens his treasure. Tanakari/Haine Short, but cute! ONESHOT


Hi guys!! My name is Amy, and I'm new here! First off, I'm not quite sure if many of you like the Gentleman's Alliance mangas, but they are awesome! If you haven't read it, you need to check it out!! Anywhoos, let's just get on with the story, shall we?

Aster: "It's about time! Gosh, you're almost as slow as Zane!!"

Zane: **glares at Aster** "What did you just say?"

Aster: "That you're a slow, angsty bastard!"

Zane: **starts punching Aster**

Aster: **punches back**

Tara: **anime sweatdrop **"You guys can't go five minutes without fighting… Anyway, please enjoy the story!!

* * *

Tanakari looked out at all of the flowers in the school's greenhouse and sighed. It had been a long day and he couldn't seem to get Haine out of his mind. He never chose to admit it out loud, but he truly believed that she was beautiful. Her gentle smile, her silky blonde hair, and those innocent chocolate eyes got to him every time he tried to talk to her.

He knew that all of his futile attempts of making her his would cease to be reality. She may be his "fake lover" (although Tanakari inwardly had to admit that he wished she could be more), but she truly belonged to Shizumasa. That fact did not seem to falter him in the least however.

Tanakari wondered if she had opened his "treasure" yet. He thought back to when he had given it to her just last week. He recalled how those adorable chestnut eyes widened in both surprise and curiosity as she took the envelope into her delicate hands. However, Tanakari wasn't able to miss the mixed emotions that raced through those same eyes a few seconds later. He detected a bit of hesitance and some kind of feeling and warmth in those eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"If only she knew…" He said out loud.

* * *

Haine pouted cutely as she plopped down on her bed. It seemed as though everyone she knew, even her step-brother Kusame, had been paired up with someone lately. She was stuck between two people, Shizumasa and Tanakari. She knew that she loved Shizumasa, but for some reason she couldn't bear the thought of leaving Tanakari's side. She then proceeded to tilt her head in confusion.

When she was a young girl, she had read a picture book written by Shizumasa. It was that very book that sent her a spark of love towards him, even though she wasn't able to see him up close until a few years later. She now wondered if it had really been Shizumasa that had written it, or if it was Tanakari…

She got up to call her friend Ushio for help, when she bumped into a shelf and landed roughly on the floor. She blinked blankly for a few seconds before sitting up to realize that she had knocked down Tanakari's "treasure" in the process. She picked the packed up and tried with all her might to stifle the urge to open it up.

She then began to ponder about what could have possibly been contained in that said packet, and curiosity getting the best of her, she opened the packet and pulled out a note that was inside.

_From the very first moment I laid eyes on you, I've been desperately in love with you._

Haine's eyes widened in shock as she continued to read the note.

_I've become entranced by your very being. Surrounding you is and aura of unsurpassed kindness and warmth that astounds me._

Haine looked into the packet and was astonished to see the same picture book that she had read all those years ago.

_I wish that I could say this to your face, but… I love you Haine._

Haine felt tears come into her eyes as she smiled brightly.

_Enclosed in this packet are two of my most valuable treasure. One of which is the picture book that I wrote long ago._

Haine got changed and put an overcoat on as she bolted out the door. Tears blinded her vision as she ran down the crowded street.

_I know that I'm supposed to act like I'm Shizumasa and that you belong solely to him, but I can conceal my true feelings no longer…_

The school then became clear as Haine trotted eagerly to its gates. She saw that they were already unlocked, so she stepped through them and dashed towards the school greenhouse.

_Haine, the second treasure I wish to bestow onto you is my heart._

"Tanakari-sama…" Haine cried as she spotted him sitting forlorn at his usual spot on the lush grass. He turned and smiled when he saw looked at her.

_If you accept these gifts, please meet me in the school greenhouse after school._

Haine ran into his open arms and cried softly as she nestled into his chest. She knew who it was that she loved now.

_I know that you're supposed to only be my fake lover, but I long for you to be so much more._

Tanakari pulled back a bit and tilted her chin up gently so she could face him. He tenderly wiped the tears from her cherubic face. "I love you Haine…"

_If you choose to be my true lover, for real this time, please look me in the eyes and simply smile when you see me._

Haine smiled sweetly. "I love you too Tanakari…" She then boldly leaned forward and brushed her lips against his softly.

_I love you Haine…_

Tanakari pulled her close and Haine wrapped her arms around her neck to deepen the kiss; she knew for sure now that this was how she wanted it to be.

_Please be mine, for I am forever yours._

_Love, _

_Tanakari_

Wow… That has got to be the shortest one-shot ever! It seemed longer when I wrote it, honest!! Lol I promise that when I start writing more fanfics, that they'll be a whole lot longer! Forgive me! Besides, I've already got a cute idea for a Proshipping fanfic! Thanks for reading and please review and tell me if you liked it or not!


End file.
